Inuyasha Fanfiction: Days Gone AU
by 12Izabella25
Summary: I do not own Days Gone characters or summary, all the credits go to Sam Witwer who is also the main character in this amazing game. Totally recommend to play it. Available on PS4 or PS. Follow me on Instagram @12izabella25 and @12izabella25art And please enjoy my AU fanfiction
1. Introduction

Hey guys! So recently I watched a play through if this new game called Days Gone written by the fabulous Sam Witwer who is also the main character in this awesome game.I love the game so so much just the story line and characters and if you haven't played it, it's available on PS. Anyway please enjoy my AU of the game in my favorite anime.

And to be clear, I do not own any Day's Gone characters or story line it all belongs to Sam Witwer.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha POV**

It was just like it happened yesterday. Where the world was peaceful and people were enjoying the blue skies and bright sun like there wasn't a care in the world. And then...a bunch of demons that used to live peacefully with humans began to go ravaid and kill people who weren't going crazy.

And until then I haven't seen her. 3 years to be in fact, since that night. And since then I only have the little things to remember. Her scent, her bright smile, and her beautiful chocolate eyes with a sparkle. And how her hair was so soft that it was like silk and was a beautiful raven color.

"Hey mutt!" I turn my head to my left to Koga riding his motorcycle up next to mine. "Get your head out of the clouds! We gotta find this bounty for Totosai!"

"Yeah no shit you mangy wolf!" I yelled back. "Get off my ass!"

"Alright enough you two!" Miroku said coming up to my right and me and Koga turn away from each other and concentrated back to the road.

Suddenly, I got the whiff of blood in the area and his scent.

"You smell that Koga?" I asked as we all stopped our bikes and cut our engine's to listen. After a few minutes of silence, my ear twitch to a faint sound of a car coming up. We all turn our heads behind us and a huge source of power of lighting is coming towards us.

Quickly, we get our bikes back on and move out of the way before the attack hit either of us.

"You sonofa!" I growled and started chasing the car with Miroku and Koga following behind.

Bankostu that bastard. I reve the gas more and I get closer behind him and he swings his sword to send more lightning strikes at us. I barely dodge them and once I get balanced, I reach behind myself and grab out my Tessagia and take it out of its seth.

"Hey wolf! Miroku! Get on his sides and wait for my signal!"

"On it!" They both said and went to their positions. I transform Tessagia and lift it above my head.

"Now!" I yelled and both Miroku and Koga pull on their brakes and I swung down Tessagia, "WINDSCAR!" My windscar goes towards Bankostu and knocked him off his bike.

I side stopped in front of him and get off my bike and walk towards him. He was slowly getting up and his face was sctrached up along with his clothes that were slightly ripped from the impacted from the road.

"Well, well, well." I kneeled in front of him. "The tables have turned. The hunter becomes the prey."

"Bastard half-breed!" He snarled and tried to pick up his sword but Koga kicked it out of the way a far distance and then kicked Bankostu in his face to knock him back.

"You have a price on your head for that sword of yours and for ruining the camp." Koga growled. Miroku came to tie Bankostu with scared beads and Koga put in the coordinates of his location to Totosai.

Koga and Miroku got on their bikes and turned to me.

"Oi mutt!" Koga called to me, "you coming? We got to get back to Totosai and bring him the sword."

I stood there by my bike in silence for a few seconds before answering, "I'll catch up later. I need to look for some gears by Lake House for my engine." I said before getting on my bike and turning on the engine.

"You're going up there aren't you?" Miroku asked me and I looked away.

"Keh. No you stupid monk. I'm getting gears." I growled and turned my bike around. "I'll be back before dawn."

"You're a bad liar mutt." Koga said and I rolled my eyes.

"Shuddup. Just drop it." I said and road down the street towards the bar while Miroku and Koga went the other way. I finally made it to Lake House Bar and walked towards the little gas station and garage that was a like a little workshop. I start looking for the tools I need and suddenly my ears twitch.

"Dammit. I can't even have a quiet time at my favorite bar." Growled and took out Tessagia and turned to 4 feral demons, bearing their fangs at me. "Alright let's go."

They come charging at me and I unseath Tessagia and block the first demons claws before swinging my sword down and killing him. The next 2 came and jumped onto me and I was thrown to the ground.

"Get your filthy body off me!" I growled and cut them both down. I sit up from the ground and I see the last demon come running towards me and it swings it's fist towards me and I flip back out of the way causing thethe demon to create a huge hole in the ground.

"Take this!" I held up Tessagia, "Windscar!" And as the windscar hit, the demon was nothing but ashes. I sigh and put Tessagia and walked back to my bike. After I drove down a few roads I stopped at a view point and shut off my engine as I looked over the trees and mountains.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**It was the end of summer and it was blazing outside so I decided to cool down by a ride. I was trying to get to this calm road Miroku had told me about where he took his girlfriend Sango awhile ago and I thought I might like the open road.**_

_**After a few twists and turns I knew I was lost and I cursed myself out.**_

_**As I drove up the road I saw a black Jeep on the side of the road with a young woman leaning over it. I pulled over and she turned around so we looked at each other.**_

_**"Yo." I waved with a smirk.**_

_**"Hey." She replied and turned back to the engine. I noticed right away about her scent. It smelled like flowers and rain which was really intoxicating. I cleared my throat and remembered what I was doing,**_

_**"I was wondering if you could kinda of help me out a bit I'm kinda lost."**_

_**She turns back towards me, "Sorry you're lost?" She asked confused.**_

_**"Yeah I'm looking for Mont. Osusai Road and I cant find any signs there."**_

_**She scoffs and shakes her head as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. "You gotta be kidding me."**_

_**"Nope." I said trying not to laugh when I saw the black grease streak on her right cheek. She noticed and gave me a look.**_

_**"What?" She asked. "What's wrong?"**_

_**I reached over to my rear view mirror and turned it towards her and she looked down at herself and immediately started wiping it off. While she was doing that we both look towards her car and see the engine start sputtering. Overheated I guess.**_

_**"That's just fantastic!" The girl laughed sarcastically and shook her head.**_

_**"So about the directions?" I asked.**_

_**"I'm sorry! I can't help you I don't know the Mont. Osusai road is I can't help you." She said clearly frustrated and looked back at her car.**_

_**I nodded and put my hands back on my handels.**_

_**"Ok, thanks anyway." And I began to drive off but stopped when I heard her yell,**_

_**"Hey, wait-!"**_

_**I pull the clutch to stop and smirk to myself and push my bike backwards back to her. I look up at her and she was looking down at me with her hands on ger hips.**_

_**"Could you use a ride?"**_

_**"Yes, I could." She said and extends her hand at to me and says, "I'm Kagome."**_

_**I take her hand, "I'm Inuyasha..." my voice trails off when I feel the grease from her hand comes on my hand.**_

_**Kagome walks over to the bike and looks at the back empty seat. "So? How do I...uh?"**_

_**"Just swing your leg over and uh...yeah." I tell her and she puts her hand on my shoulder and swings her leg over to sit.**_

_**I look over my shoulder and see her adjust herself in the seat and grabs the edges tightly. "Ready." She says and I smirked and released the clutch and went forward fast o purpose casuing her to quickly grab my sides.**_

_**"Hey!" She yelled and I stopped the bike.**_

_**"Hold on tight." I said and once I felt her small delicate arms were tightly around me, I let the clutch go slowly and started drving down the road again.**_

_**"Thank you so much." Kagome said.**_

_**"No problem." I replied.**_

_**"It's just that there was no bars here so I couldn't call anyone." Kagome explained.**_

_**"Sure there is," I said. "Theres a bar called Lake House down the road."**_

_**"No I mean cellphone reception." Kagome said and I sigh.**_

_**"I knew what you meant."**_

_**"Right." She chuckled.**_

_**"So, what's a nice girl like you doing in a place like this?" I asked as I slowed down to turn a curve.**_

_**"You know I ask myself all the time." She says. "I'm a researcher. You know I study things."**_

_**"Thanks I had no idea what research was." I said sarcastically.**_

_**"Sorry." Kagome apologies. "I'm doing this project at my job and part if my project is checking out these plants that only grow here."**_

_**"You study plants?" I asked.**_

_**"Yeah." Kagome responded happily. Suddenly I see a truck turn the corner heading towards us.**_

_**"Hey, look out!" Kagome yells and the truck swerves in our direction and I swerve also to the side and make a sharp turn and pull on the clutch to stop the bike.**_

_**"Bastards!" I yelled at the truck as it drove away.**_

_**"Oh my gosh." Kagome gasped as we both tried to catch our breaths. I feel her get off the seat and I look over to her.**_

_**"You ok?" I asked and she nodded in response.**_

_**"Yeah I'm just...Whew." Kagome exhales slowly and I can hhear her heart pounding against her chest.**_

_**"You sure you're alright?" I asked again.**_

_**"Yes, yes, I'm ok I just-!" But before she could finish, I hear a buzz coming from her pocket and she reaches in and takes out her phone.**_

_**"Hey, gotta signal." She says and answers whoever was calling.**_

_**"Hey." She answers. "Yeah the car you gave me is a real piece of shit...and I need a tow."**_

_**"Um yeah like up the road on uh..."**_

_**"Road 42." I tell her.**_

_**"Road 42. Ok see you there." And then she ends the call and puts her phone back in her pocket.**_

_**"Come on, I'll take you back to your car." I said and start the bike engine again and it roars to life.**_

_**"Oh...I-I don't know." Kagome said unsure as she looked at me and then the bike.**_

_**"Ok, well I bet those morons would be happy to give you a lift."**_

_**"Ok, ok! Just give me a second." Kagome said and took a deep breath and exhaled before jumpping back on and wrapping her arms around me and I drove back down to her car.**_

_**When we get back to her car, the same truck that almost ran us over was there and three guys were looking through Kagome's car.**_

_**I stop the back and put down the peg and get off to head towards the guys.**_

_**"Alright gentleman man." I said and they surround me and I start punchinh one of them but get thrown off by the other two. I punch them as well but they make a quick recovery and punch me in my face and hold me by my arms.**_

_**The big guy steps forward, cracking his knuckles and punches me straight in the gut and I lose my breath and start coughing before he punches me in the face.**_

_**"You like that you half-breed?" He asked me before punching my face again. Before he hits me again, a gunshot goes off and they all back away from me and run to thier car and sped off.**_

_**I hold my sore jaw in my hand and look back at Kagome and see she was holding my 9mm.**_

_**"Oh my god." She said. Shakiness in her voice and dropped the gun.**_

_**"I'm so sorry!"**_

_**"No,no,no. It's fine." I reassured her and slowly picked up the gun from the ground.**_

_**"I was trying to call the cops and then I remember there was no bars and I looked in your bag and saw the gun and I-"**_

_**"Ok, listen we're gonna stay here ans waot for the tow together ok?" I said and put a hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."**_

_**"I've never done anything like that before." Kagome said.**_

_**"Could've fooled me." I chuckled and she laughed a little at my remark.**_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

**Inuyasha POV**

When we first met, it was the best day of my life. and now I even wonder if I'll ever see her and feel like that again.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this first chapter and I hope you stay tuned for the next chapter and I will see you next time! Bye!

Instagram (12_izabella_25 and 12_izabella_25art)


End file.
